Answer the Shark
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Kisame has always wondered why Itachi is so closed, and why he didn't kill his brother, Sasuke, when he had a chance. One day Kisame decides to ask Itachi the truth. [A little KisaIta... or something]


Kisame didn't understand Itachi at all. They had been partners for years and still had no idea want was going on in Itachi's mind. He showed no emotions whatsoever and would never tell him anything. Not that he had to, really. But it would be nice to talk to him without that insecurity of being tortured (or killed) for something he said. Truth be told, Kisame feared Itachi just like everyone else. Just the thought of being attacked by the Tsukuyomi was frightening.  
  
Sooner or later Kisame knew he would have to ask Itachi something about his past and his thoughts, he just had to wait for the right moment. Which, in fact, came sooner than expected.  
  
Itachi and Kisame were camping in the forest while traveling back to the Akatsuki central to give very important information about the Kyuubi and explaining the situation they encountered themselves in. The Akatsuki wouldn't be very happy to know about the Kyuubi and how hard it would be to get him, but they would feel a bit better after they explained how they intended to get him then.  
  
Itachi was especially silent that day; he would hardly say his "hm" and "right" of when he was in a bad mood. Kisame wondered what was his mood then. Itachi couldn't be happy, Itachi was never happy. Then they only explanation would be depression.  
  
Kisame wanted to cheer his companion up. Because, unlike people thought, Kisame wasn't as mean as he seemed to. He wasn't nice to enemies indeed, but he was nice to his comrades when necessary. If it were for the good of the mission he would do anything for them.  
  
Noticing Itachi's blank expression and half closed eyes, Kisame decided that was the day to ask what was wrong. Even though he had an idea of what could have happened.  
  
"Itachi-KUN...?" Kisame called out loud to catch Itachi's attention, in vain. "A... penny for your thoughts?" he tried, in a very polite tone. Itachi stared at Kisame almost instantaneously.  
  
"What's with that weird expression?" Itachi asked.  
  
"I tried asking nicely, but you weren't listening." Kisame explained with a smirk. Noticing Itachi was about to ignore him again, Kisame tried to keep talking. "Say, Itachi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why are asking me this, Kisame?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"You're too quiet... even for your standards." Kisame chuckled. "Usually you're just moody. Today you seem more depressed."  
  
"It's nothing for you to worry about, I won't let my confusions put the mission in danger." The Uchiha said, before closing his eyes and resting his head against the tree behind him.  
  
"Don't tell me you let your little brother confuse you?!" mocked the shark- like ninja.  
  
That was not the best thing Kisame could have said in a time like that. Itachi turned to him with a rather offended or angry expression. Kisame enjoyed seeing Itachi let his feelings overcome his usual anti-socialism.  
  
"Oh, I guess I was right." Kisame rolled his eyes. "You're so silly, Itachi- chan! Letting your little brother annoy you!"  
  
"Sasuke doesn't annoy him. I despise him." Itachi tried to explain.  
  
"Sure you do." Kisame smiled, which was actually something he would hardly ever do. "Then why did you let him live this time too?"  
  
Itachi looked away quickly, avoiding Kisame's gaze at all costs. Starting to get worried about Itachi even more, Kisame changed to a friendlier speech.  
  
"Just answer me, Itachi. I can't help you if I don't know what is the problem. You know that I might have to spend more years with you and it'll be hard to keep everything from me." Kisame insisted as he played around his Samehada, as if he was killing some invisible enemies.  
  
"I'm not the kind of person to open myself to anyone, Kisame." Itachi said. "So you must be very glad I'm telling you this now."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"I want Sasuke to kill me."  
  
Kisame's eyes widened in surprise and he almost dropped the Samehada. Kisame turned his attention back to Itachi, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I knew you were going to have this kind of reaction." Itachi complained.  
  
"I'm shocked alright, but I don't understand what you mean." Kisame asked with a rather puzzled expression.  
  
"I deserve to die slowly, painful and by someone that really hates me. That what I was aiming for when I annihilated my clan, Sasuke's hate. He must acquire that to one day be able to make me pay for all my sins."  
  
"That sounds... corny." Kisame shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think anyone wishes you to die just that much, not even Sasuke."  
  
"Oh, yes. Depress me a little more, will you? I want to die." Itachi complained childishly.  
  
"Don't be such a suicidal teenager. You know there're people who care about you and don't want that to happen. You just pretend you don't know that." Kisame pointed a finger directly to Itachi. "Don't even think of death as something so trivial as that."  
  
"I don't think death is trivial. Death is a punishment, my punishment."  
  
"Death isn't a punishment! Death is a reward, and you know it. When you die nothing else matters and all your sins are forgiven. That is why you want to die. You're still just as selfish as always, wanting to pass away and set yourself free from all your so called sins." Kisame ranted, constantly waving his hand on the air to make his sentences more emotional. "You're an idiot, Itachi."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Is that all you can say, you MORON? Can't you see how stupidly you're acting?"  
  
"I see your point, and I understand very well. You're the one who can't see I never said I wasn't selfish." Itachi shook his head slightly.  
  
"You selfish BASTARD." Kisame cursed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hate you for using your brother like that. Next time we meet, I'm gonna kill him myself. The poor little brat is only living to please you."  
  
"If you knew how annoying he is you would wish him to suffer a little." Itachi said.  
  
"But I'd rather see you suffer, Itachi." Kisame answered harshly. "You IDIOT."  
  
"Oh, you are so evil Kisame-sama!" Itachi said, pretending excitement. Kisame's eyes widened.  
  
"Did you just make JOKE?" Kisame asked, getting up instantaneously.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did!!" Kisame pointed his Samehada to Itachi's face. "You're not so cold hearted as I thought, Itachi."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No, you're not! You only said Sasuke was annoying to make me agree and don't think of killing him." Kisame scratched his chin and grinned. "You care about your little brother."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Kisame grinned and sat back on the ground, watching Itachi avoid his gaze at all costs again. Maybe the guy wasn't so evil as he pretended to be, he just like to act cool to make people be afraid of him. Now that Kisame knew the truth he wouldn't have to hold back anymore, he could mock Itachi as much as he wanted.  
  
"Oi, Itachi-CHAN!" Kisame called suddenly.  
  
"Don't call me that, Kisame." Itachi asked calmly.  
  
"Itachi-C-H-A-N..." Kisame said casually.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Itachi-chan." He repeated.  
  
"Shut up!" Itachi shouted, throwing a rock on Kisame's head.  
  
"That's my Itachi-chan!" Kisame laughed and moved closer to Itachi so he could pinch the 'moody-nin's cheeks.  
  
"Don't be so annoying, Kisame." Itachi complained, pushing the shark-like ninja away from him. "Just because I told you a few things about me doesn't mean I'm now your... 'buddy'." He said, giving a lot of emphasis to the last word.  
  
"Right, right." Kisame sighed and crossed his arms over his chest again.  
  
That day a new barrier between Itachi and Kisame's relationship was broken. And, even though Itachi denied, both of them got started liking each other a lot more too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Yay for silly little stories were Kisame is silly and Itachi is... weird. o.o; I had never written anything with them in it, so I'm sorry for eventual OOCness. But I don't think it would be possible to make them completely IC in fic that is supposed to be silly already from the start. This fic marks my return to fanfiction publishing, yay! o/ How long has it been since me last officially published one? 5 months or so? Well, what matter is I'm back. So... run. o 


End file.
